Long Hot Summer Day
by Fer-chan
Summary: O que faz Uchiha Sasuke ficar em pé como uma estátua viva em pleno inferno no dia mais longo, quente e tortuoso de verão como um bobo embaixo a um sol maldosamente fervilhante? Ele sabia bem a resposta, e como sabia, mas nunca se atreveria a dizer em alto, claro e bom som.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas os geladinhos no meu congelador sim. u.u

_Oneshot_

_Humor / Romance _

**Sinopse**: O que faz um cara ficar em pé como uma estátua viva em pleno inferno no dia mais longo e quente de verão como um bobo embaixo a um sol fervilhante? O Uchiha sabia a resposta mas não se atrevia a dizer nem há ele mesmo.

**Legenda: **

"-Diálogo e falas."

Narração.

:

:

:

**Long Hot Summer day**

:

:

:

O que faz um cara ficar em pé no dia mais longo e quente de verão feito um bobo embaixo a um sol escaldante? O Uchiha sabia a resposta mas não se atrevia a dizer nem para ele mesmo.

Possivelmente aquele era o dia mais quente que se fez em anos de verões escaldantes em Konoha. Estava quente, tão quente que podia se comparar ao inferno, não era costume do moreno andar por ai sem camisa mas jogar basquete na rua poderia ser levado a outro nível de etiqueta e modos.

Bem, ele não estava realmente jogando, no momento havia parado no meio da rua logo após olhar o relógio e tacar a pesada bola laranja para o lado acertando a cabeça do Uzumaki sem nem ao menos ter planejado o ato – se odiara por aquilo realmente gostaria de ter pensado e planejado aquilo. Mas no momento seu cérebro havia se tornado estático.

Sentiu o suor escorrer pelas costas, gotículas brotaram próximas a seu pescoço e correrão pelo abdômen definido traçando um caminho tortuoso até o cos da calça meio baixa que segurava a camisa azul pendurada...

... suspirou fundo, olhou ao redor rapidamente e depois fixou com vigor os olhos negros ao fim da rua.

Estava tão quente que podia ver as ondas do mormaço desfigurando a paisagem ao longe.

Não, aquilo definitivamente não era saldável, não estava certo, não fazia sentido, não tinha logica alguma, porque, mas porque um homem em plena lucidez de seus vinte e poucos anos ficaria parado como uma estátua no meio da rua, sem camisa em baixo a um sol de quase 40 graus que o fazia suar em 2 minutos mais do que suava em 2 horas de treino pesado? E sim, o treino incluía tudo que lhe era de direito, jutsus, genjutsus, tayjutsu, e o que mais um sensei workaholic de calças verdes - que nem era dele - poderia imaginar.

Aquilo não fazia sentido, Uchiha Sasuke já estava com dor de cabeça, não, não era por causa do forte sol – não ainda...

Fez pressão na garganta e engoliu em seco. Procurou pela garrafa d'agua se esforçando ao máximo para não afastar os olhos do fim da rua.

Os dedos havidos tocaram o plástico gelado, a mão abraçou com força a garrafa plástica suada pelo gelo, puxou a tampa com os dentes perfeitamente brancos e deixou a agua deslizar pela boca, pela garganta e logo depois de saciada sua sede a agua deslizou pelos cabelos negros rebeldes fazendo o tortuoso caminho pelo pescoço e costas.

Sentiu o frescor a pele se arrepiando pelo contraste do quente para o gelado, era uma das melhores sensações que se podia ter em um dia quente, monótono e longo de verão.

Suspirou, não, aquilo nem se comparava, como assim o fim da rua tinha ficado tão interessante? Quando foi que olhar para o nada enquanto o estomago se embolava era bom? Quando foi que um palito envolto a gelo colorido era tão desgraçadamente esperado?

Talvez não fosse isso e sim os lábios e os dentes que o mordiam...

Quando foi que o brilho do sol ficara tão estimulante batendo contra uma pele que insistia em não ficar bronzeada? Porque ele torcia por um pouco de vento, mas que não seria para o refrescar, e sim para o fim da rua? talvez porque o cabelo dela ficasse muito interessante quando voava e grudava em seu pescoço molhado de suor fazendo os fios escorrerem amontoando-se ao meio dos seios...

Sim, o Uchiha estava ficando louco, demente, o sol provavelmente torrara seus miolos, o vento provavelmente teria levado sua sanidade ou o suor cozinhou seu cérebro.

Essas eram algumas das alternativas dadas pelo Uchiha.

Não, seu interesse pelo fim da rua, sua disposição para ficar em baixo de um sol tão escaldante não tinha a ver com ninguém, muito menos com ela, talvez ele estivesse com vontade de virar torrada.

Soltou os braços ao redor do corpo logo após jogar a bola irritantemente laranja para algum canto qualquer, entreabriu os lábios e puxou um pouco do ar quente dificultosamente inflando o peito que começara a sentir os batimentos do coração a mudar de ritmo.

Quando foi que saias curtas brancas ficaram tão irresistíveis? Ele pensara que eram somente uniformes sem graça de hospital. Quando foi que ele começou a torcer para os botões transparentes de seu decote se abrissem sem querer enquanto ela erguia os braços para puxar os cabelos róseos para trás fazendo seus seios se comprimirem no decote apertado?

Porque é que ela tinha que sempre estar com aquele palito irritantemente envolto de gelo colorido na boca – o Uchiha nunca gostou de doces. Então porquê é que ele sempre esperava para que ela aparecesse com o sorvete no fim da rua?

Há estava cansado, não tinha respostas, não respostas convincentes pelo menos, ele que nunca fora de deixar uma resposta correta de lado, estava pagando pelos seus pecados.

Sim, talvez fosse o céu azul que se encontrava ao fim da rua que o chamava a atenção (não, ele sabia que não)

Talvez fosse a linda pedra esculpida com rostos de Hokages que se podia admirar ao longe. (não, definitivamente ele sabia que não) então porque se enganava?

Era mais fácil admitir que ele, Uchiha Sasuke, olhava ao fim da rua todos os dias no mesmíssimo horário- sem atrasos é claro - depois de aceitar a companhia de tantas pessoas irritantes, e ficar em baixo de um sol infernal todos os dias, só para ver uma certa pessoa passar, não definitivamente não, talvez fossem as gaivotas que passeavam em forma de V no céu ao fim da tarde (não adiantava, ele sabia que... Não)

Talvez fosse a mesma coisa que o levava a consultas no hospital quando nem mesmo estava doente? É, talvez aquele dia ele estivesse realmente com uma pequena inflamação na garganta. Bem pequena por sinal.

Talvez fossem os saltos altos, o modo como o sol batia nos sapatos envernizados os deixando brilhantes, alongando suas pernas, o modo como seu quadril balançava conforme trocava de passo, o jeito como sua saia fazia pequenas dobras e subia ao decorrer dos passos.

Talvez, mas só talvez – que fique bem claro - fosse isso que o deixava imóvel em baixo de um sol tórrido mortal com sérios riscos de pegar uma insolação – olha, talvez isso o levasse para o hospital. Não, péssima ideia.

Sim, talvez fosse isso, mas o Uchiha ainda não estava preparado para admitir que o jeito que o sorvete derretia em seus lábios rosados tivesse muito haver com sua tórrida decisão. Fosse a de torrar a baixo de 40 graus ou de ir ao hospital ao menor índice de qualquer doença.

Porque estava demorando tanto? Já eram 3:32, ela sempre passava as 3:30 em ponto – não que ele estivesse contando segundos, não - , se ficasse mais algum tempo parado no meio da rua iria seguramente desidratar - talvez não fosse de todo mal, teria que ir ao hospital.

Mas não, aquele dia não, queria só ficar ali parado esperando o momento mais emocionante daquele dia longo e chato de verão.

Sentiu mais suor escorrer pelo abdômen contraído, desejou mais agua, mas imaginou que se virasse agora para o lado poderia perder alguns segundos, e isso não era bom, não mesmo, resolveu continuar com seu papel de estatua viva.

Escutou ao longe um barulho ainda baixo e oco, - tum tum tum - um atrás ao outro.

Os lábios ficaram em arco logo após contrair-se, viraram-se para cima revelando uma fileira de dentes brancos em um pequeno sorriso misterioso.

Os olhos se espremeram, não queria perder nada em sua visão por culpa do sol.

O barulho dos saltos, o brilho nos sapatos, as pernas longas cruzando os passos, as fendas da saia se mexendo sinuosamente para cima e para baixo a curvatura da cintura que sempre puxava um pouco do tecido para si deixando um perfeito vão entre os braços e sua cintura pequena.

Os botões apertados como se fossem estourar a qualquer momento, os seios em perfeita sintonia com o colo suado, os cabelos róseos voando com o vento e prendendo-se no pescoço molhado, os olhos muito mais verdes e líquidos pela claridade imensa do sol forte. Uma das mãos segurando o maldito pedaço de gelo, os lábios vermelhos e inchados pelo contato com o frio doce.

Há como odiava os sorvetes. Não serviam para exatamente nada, eram somente gelo colorido com açúcar. Quem poderia gostar disso, como alguém podia gastar dinheiro com aquilo levar a boca e morder?

Era só gelo doce!

Por Kami, quem seria tão estupidamente burro para fazer aquilo; primeiro perder tempo parando na barraquinha de sorvetes depois gastar o dinheiro e o tempo e levar o gelo colorido para casa?

Só de uma coisa sabia; ele não era burro a esse ponto! Talvez para outras coisas como ficar parado em baixo de um sol tórrido e escaldante de verão, só para ver um par de pernas contra o sol, uma saia branca subindo pelas coxas perfeitas, uma blusa branca com os botões quase estourando nos seios fartos, um pescoço molhado de suor, e lábios, há sim os lábios, inchados molhados e vermelhos por aquele estupido pedaço de gelo, quem? Por Kami, quem...

''-Caiu!'' Os olhos quase chorosos mirando o chão, o sorvete poderia ter fritado no asfalto quente se não estivesse derretido em segundos.

''-Você e irritante!'' Bufou olhando para o que sobrara do sorvet; o palito.

''-Eu perco meu sorvete porque bati em você que estava parado feito um louco no meio da rua e você só diz isso?''

Arregalou os olhos verdes procurando por respostas, acusações, um culpado, um inocente, por Kami, por alguma coisa qualquer que fosse.

''-Eu arrumo outro.''

Tirou a camiseta presa a calça a jogou pelo ombro direito agarrou o pulso da Haruno com a outra mão e a arrastou para o fim da rua.

''-Para onde você está indo, não tem sorvetes para esse lado.'' Disse confusa

''-Hump! Tem sim.'' Terminou olhando avido para frente com passos rápidos.

''-Onde?''. A curiosidade aflorou franziu as sobrancelhas mirando o perfil do Uchiha.

''-No meu congelador.''

E a Haruno que tinha plena certeza que o Uchiha nunca gostara de doces não entendera absolutamente nada.

Porque alguém que odiava sorvetes e doces em geral, tinha tido o irritante trabalho de gastar tempo e dinheiro comprando-os?

A resposta era simples, o Uchiha era um homem prevenido.

Só não arrumara um jeito de não ficar em baixo a um sol torrencial em pleno dia de verão por um par de horas só para ver tal medica-nin chamada Haruno Sakura passar por breves segundos e dizer com um sorriso nos lábios vermelhos e inchados ''Hi, Sasuke-kun!"

Mas não estava realmente preocupado com arrumar uma a solução para isso, decidira que ficaria parado ali, mesmo sem admitir ou ter um motivo real, mesmo que estivesse morrendo em tal calor, ainda – mesmo que não admitisse - gostava da sensação.

É, para isso não tinha saída, teria que ficar como uma bobo parado como uma estátua viva, iria ter que aguentar assim os dias quentes de um longo verão.

X

X

x

_**Owari**_

X

X

X

_Fic em comemoração a esse verão terrível que está fazendo, peguem seus sorvetes, geladinhos, suas passagens para a praia mais próxima e fritem, fritem crianças, mas não antes de me deixarem um review para eu saber como esta bobagem derretida de verão ficou ok? kkkkkk._

_Ate a próxima! XD _

**Fer-chan**: -talvez eu faça uma versão de inverno.^^ **Sasuke:**-está louca? Não basta me fritar no sol, ainda quer me congelar em pleno inverno? o.ó _* Sasuke louco com sangue nos olhos*_ **fer-chan**: calma Sasuke-kun se você for bonzinho talvez eu coloque a Sakura-chan para te esquentar. Heheh XD_*olhar perverso*_ **Sakura:** quando é mesmo que começa o inverno Fer-chan? *0*

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**


End file.
